New Beginings
by dyp
Summary: Yuna's second adventure R&R plz first story xP
1. Introduction

Haha my first story~ can't be good ^^ give me some tips! Oh and this is kind of what would happen after FFX (although there is FFX-2) but my story xP  
  
Introduction:  
  
It has been six months since the calm has arrived everyone was living in peace and lived an happy life. However, Yuna and her remaining guardians were in sorrow. Until, one by one left mthe past behind and went to fulfill there destiny. Kimahri, became the elder for race of Ronso's. Rikku went over to work for her father Cid. Lulu and Wakka stayed in Besade village and was merried. Yuna on the other hand was not able to move on and forger about Tidus. Very worried of Yuna, Wakka and Lulu sends her to go check on the other guardians.... 


	2. Another Adventure

Chapter 1: Another Adventure  
  
As Yuna got ready for her trip, she equipped herself with a new weapon with a revolver. "I guess I'm off then... wish me luck!" Yuna told Wakka and Lulu. "Are you sure you don't need us to accompany you?" Wakka asked "No, it's alright. I'm strong enough on my own now. Thank you thought." Replied Yuna and then she were off.  
Yuna moved swiftly while taking out fiends with her revolver and made her way to the bay where her ship waited for her. It was a rather small boat but moved quite quickly. "Lady Yuna! What an honor it is, that a high summoner such as yourself will be riding in our small humble boat with us!" yelled the boat owner but Yuna only smiled in response.  
In the guestroom of the ship, Yuna had a lot of time to think and kept fighting with her self on weather she should let go of her past or not.  
"EVERY CREW ON THE SHIP! ALL HANDS ON DECK! But lady Yuna, you can just watch out and don't worry about the problems" Spoke the boat owner from the deck of the ship. Yuna knew something was wrong and hurried to the deck with the rest of the crew. As Yuna reached the deck of the ship she knew easily knew something was wrong. The weather was only a bit cloudy but was quite warm. However, the wind was so strong, unless you were grabbing on to something you would easily be tossed over board. It was as if a storm has struck... it's just that it was a storm in a sunny weather. Suddenly out of nowhere a tornado came and picked off the ship easily off the ocean. "AHH help lady Yuna!" asked one of the sailors who was about to be blown off the ship. "Hole on! I'm coming" Yuna replied and went to grab his hand but right before she was able to reach it she was knocked hard in the head and was blacked out.... 


	3. A New Face

"Wake up sleepy head!" said ????  
  
"Uhhhh" Yuna groaned gently  
  
"Wake UP!" with that water was splashed on Yuna's head.  
  
"Cold!" Yuna jumped up and looked to see who this person was. It was a young man with blonde hair standing over her smiling.  
  
"Haha, I though that would do the trick" said the young man  
  
"Where am I? How did I get here?" Yuna asked confusedly  
  
"You're on my island I like to call Chocobo Island, since so many of them are roaming around here. And... I believe you came from the ocean... so what happened to u?"  
  
"There was a tornado in the ocean." Yuna replied as she got her thoughts back together.  
  
"That's impossible... it's been sunny all week around here! I guess you got it on the head really hard..." said the young man  
  
Yuna was too confused to say anything in response. So she just simply laid down and looked at the clear sky. Something passed the sky swiftly. But it was impossible! It couldn't of been. Because she destroyed it six months ago... Valefor the aeon... This brought her to more confusion than ever. She needed a time or rest.  
  
"Hey my name is Blade; I'm kind of stuck on this island. I'm sure you'll be stuck here for a bit to. So..." Blade said.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry... my name is Yuna. You think we could get out of here?"  
  
"If you and I work together maybe we can build ourselves a boat but first come where I stay first."  
  
With that they were off together to the village. 


	4. Chocobo Island

Ok.. from here I'm going try the POV type of writing..  
  
*Yuna POV* "Here we are! Home sweet home!" Blade introduced. However, I wasn't as comtable as he was. His "home" was filled with fiends! I quickly drew out my pistols and got ready to shoot. "Haha! Don't shoot! They won't hurt you. I in a way control them." Blade said. I was a bit relived but still was quite alarmed. "You know what here. Skoll's! Come over here and say hi to the guest." Blade commanded. Three dog-like fiends I was familiar with came running at Blade. They licked him on the cheek and hands as if they were really dogs. When I finally relaxed a bit more and put down my pistol then the Skoll's came running at her and licked her as well. They were actually quite adorable. When the yare not growling or trying to bite you, they seem really more like dogs. "Haha there you go, I control every fiend on this whole island. So you can relax. Here let me give you a tour around here." Blade whistled... the same way Tidus thought me to whistle! This make me think of the old time when Tidus taught me how to whistle.. and when I do he promised he'll be there for me. "Whoa!" My thoughts were disrupted by the Chocobo scooped me up from the ground and on to its back. This was actually quite relaxing. I can forget about my past and what's outside of this island. All have to do here is relax. I wanted to stay here... 


	5. Facing Seomething Left Behind

Ok here I go again  
  
*Blade POV* It's been a long time since Yuna came to my island. We enjoy it here. We became good friends. But, I was still unable to get myself to figure out what my feeling for her is. Just seeing her smile makes me happy unlike it has been with me all by myself.  
  
"Hey! I think I caught something!" Yuna yelled in excitement. We were fishing on the shore and she has been working so hard on catching a fish for so long now. "Whoa uhh! Hang on!" It was a big one! Pretty heavy but wit my help we were able to bring it in. I wish I never have found this..  
  
*Yuna POV* "Oh my god! It's.. it's a body!" Yuna yelled. "H..e..l..p.. ae..o..n..s... att..a...k..ing..." stranger said the short passage and died. I had many thoughts rushing through my mind. I didn't want to leave here. All I had to do is ignore this and live my life here. But I can't. I have to go back to see what is going on. Especially after I saw Valefor and that storm occurred as well. "ok, I must go back to beside island will you help me build a boat?" I asked Blade gently. "Do you have to go back?" Blade asked gently "Yes I must. I have people I love back there and I must help them if they are in danger." I responded. "Alright then follow me." With that blade started to walk towards a part of island he never brought me before.  
  
*Blade POV* I didn't want to go back! I came to this island for a reason. For years I built a new life here. I don't want to go back. At all... But I want to stay with Yuna.. I'll go with her.  
  
"Here we are" I said showing her my Aircraft that I rode to this island with so long ago. Her mouth dropped. I knew she wanted to yell at me for keeping this from her all this time on the island. Surprisingly she didn't say anything.  
  
"Hop on!" With that we were on our way back. To something I knew would be horrible and painful. 


End file.
